1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bottle sling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport and manipulation of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support structure and flexible bag members are arranged throughout the prior art for the transport of various components therewithin. An example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,778 to Beisier, et al. wherein a bicycle bag and handbag combination is arranged for selective securement to a bicycle or to an individual during transport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,154 to Gerch, et al. sets forth a duffle bag arranged with a plurality of pockets therewithin for containing various components within the bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,508 to Gardikas sets forth a water bottle formed with an elongate container and a drinking tube directed coaxially of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,927 to Hanzlik sets forth a jogger's hand weight and water bottle combination for drinking.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bottle sling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.